Eternity Never Lasts
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: A hundred years.. That may seem like a long time, but it's actually very short. To the immortals or those who simply have longer lifespans or slower aging processes, it's just like a long, beautiful dream that they are forced to be awoken from. There is no such thing as an eternity. After all, a dream never lasts, especially a beautiful one.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" nor its characters, but I shall dream...

Hullo. Did you guys miss me? I'm so sorry for being such a liar... I haven't updated Eternal Soulmates or A Stained Love. Two reasons that are inevitable: Laziness and anime/manga/fanfictions. Of course school is also involved, but... Those two are my main reasons. If you checked my "favorites" on my profile, the number has been increasing and such.

Well... Today's one shot is actually my entry for the Valentine's Fanfic Contest on the Elsword forums, but unfortunately I didn't win. ^^ This proves that I still have much to do to get better. Oh, and I added more details, changed certain things, and edited some stuff in the one shot, so... Yeah. x3

**Eve: **_Code: Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(16-23-99)**_

**Rena: **_Grand Archer__**(?)**_

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(27-34)**_

**Elsword: **_Lord Knight__**(16-23-90)**_

**Aisha: **_Dimension Witch__**(?)**_

I hope you guys will enjoy this! ^^

* * *

**~Eternity Never Lasts~**

* * *

She slowly knelt down beside the man who laid in bed. A liquid substance simply rolled down her cheeks as she grasped his hand and held it close to her. She refused to admit that they were tears because only humans could cry. Silently, she watched him breathe in and out before she hastily spoke to him in a monotonic voice.

"This is an order. Don't leave me."

A strained low laugh could be heard as the man pulled his hand away to caress her cheek. The senile old man slowly wiped the tears away with a gentle smile on his face.

"Sorry. I'll have to disobey you this time."

"Have you finally gone deaf? I ordered you to stay beside me."

"Yeah, but Eve... Even if I stay with you, people would judge you. Why is such a young girl like yourself staying beside this old man? I don't want people to misjudge you. You look like any teenage human girl on the outside, but you're actually a NASOD on the inside."

"As if I care. They could judge all they want. They don't know that I'm your master and that you're to be my dog forever. I ordered you never to die. A dog should never die before its master."

"Yeah, but unfortunately this senile dog will have to leave you."

"No you're not."

"_**I love you. I've been in love with you for 99 years.**_ Though you already know that. Too bad, I don't have the potential to become a centenarian."

"Silence, Chung. Listen to me. Don't you dare disobey me. Stay alive."

Her words fell to deaf ears as the senile old man's ocean-blue eyes fluttered closed. His hand slipped from her cheek and landed limply by his side. His heartbeats gradually ceased to beat as he fell into an eternal slumber.

Her eyes released more of the liquid substance. The next thing she knew was that... She was expressing human emotions. She chuckled softly at the irony. For an ancient NASOD such as herself to shed tears over a human's death is something that can never be understood.

She couldn't believe how she's finally expressing emotions when her beloved had died because of old age. Expressing them now when she had so many opportunities to do so from the day he confessed. Expressing them now when she finally understands the reason why being a NASOD would be painful. Faint nostalgic memories simply flashed in her mind as she broke down.

* * *

_Amber eyes observed their surroundings. Eve's "friends" were... Exotic creatures. She could never understand the reasons for their actions. They defy logic itself. Eve couldn't help, but be attracted to her human companions. However, as time passes, she quickly realizes the one flaw that humans have. They can't live for eternity._

_According to the information she has in her memory banks, humans can live up to approximately 60-100 years of age; that is if they live a healthy life with no troubles. A hundred years may seem long, but it's short to the NASODs, immortals, elves, demons, and deities._

_This one flaw was something she had always failed to acknowledge. Losing control of herself as she uses the forbidden code: 3X0T1C seems scary, but she knew her rampage could be stopped by her human companions. It's the least of her worries. The thought of losing her human "friends" was something she wants to avoid at all costs._

_Unfortunately, they're on a journey where they risk their lives for others. It couldn't be avoided. She could only hope, but... Does a NASOD such as herself really have the right to hope when they don't have their own will? A NASOD having a heart... What a joke._

_"Chung. Why are you staring at me so intensely?"_

_"Because your eyes are pretty."_

_"My 'eyes' are pretty, because they're not an organ made of collagen fibers with special arrangements for the cornea to see clearly."_

_"And? I still like them. They're pretty."_

_Chung smiled and just continued to stare at her. Eve couldn't help, but think that this human companion of hers was abnormal and creepy in his own way. This thought brought her back to her first impression of him and how her opinion of him changed overtime._

_In the beginning, he resembled a small, quivering rabbit that was going to get preyed on if it's not being alert; however that rabbit suddenly morphed into a dog with fangs that are not yet sharp enough, but will still hurt once something angers it. That dog eventually became a cold wolf with fangs sharper than knives and will not hesitate to hunt its prey. Chung was an exotic human. He intrigued her, however at the same time, he would find some way to bring out human emotions from her core. Or at least she believed they were human emotions._

_"Eve, are you proud of being a NASOD?"_

_"Of course I am. I'm proud of my ruined kingdom. That's why I'm going to restore it back to its former glory. That was a thoughtless question coming from you."_

_"But Eve... Being a NASOD means you'll have to live on. You may have other NASODs with you, but won't you miss us, your first human friends? Living on by yourself is lonely isn't it?"_

_"... Do you wish to hear an opinion?"_

_"No... I already have an idea of what you're going to say, or at least... What you will say in the future."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nothing... Forget it. I want to tell you something else instead. I'm sure you'll find this piece of information much more useful. Eve, I love you."_

_Chung gave her a smile before embracing her tightly in his arms. He never ceased to surprise or confuse her with his actions. Out of their small group, Chung was the one of the few who never failed to surprise her with his antics. She could only gaze at Chung with her eyes as she scanned him with her system. She wanted to know more about this creature confessing and embracing her. If she could understand him, then she may be able to truly become a masterpiece. A NASOD with an understanding human heart._

_"I'll always be by your side to protect you."_

_"Yeah. And I order you to never die on me."_

* * *

_Eve flopped herself on top of Chung who laid on the grassy field on his stomach under the cool shades. He couldn't help, but let out a few coughs at the weight that suppressed him. Eve took note of his coughs, but still refused to move as her lips moved to communicate._

_"Am I heavy?"_

_"If you multiply Raven's weight by ten, then maybe you are?"_

_"For someone who lugs around an armored cannon to complain about my weight is quite astonishing."_

_Chung simply chuckled lowly at her words and lifted himself up from the ground, forcing Eve to roll off of him. Chung quickly sat down once again and leaned back against Eve's back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the cool breeze blows by. For Eve, this silence was comfortable and bearable._

* * *

_"Rena."_

_Eve found herself being embraced by Rena. It was a while ago when their small group of friends eventually broke apart to live their own lives. She found herself traveling with Chung as he helped her rebuild her kingdom little by little. This was merely seven and a half years ago? Before she could scan her memory banks for more data, Rena broke her train of concentration._

_"Eve.. Raven died."_

_Eve wasn't surprised to hear the death of the hybrid NASOD-human, but she was surprised at how Rena was so calm despite his death. If her data was correct, Rena was fond of Raven very much in the past._

_"I'm sad, but I can no longer cry. It's fate. **Between an elf and a human, an elf obviously outlives a human.** Furthermore, Raven is the type who'll die young; if you consider the age of 34 as young. I only came here to check up on you and Chung, an-"_

_"I know. I've always known that Chung will leave me one day because of old age. I'm ready for that day, but it is not now. I.. I'll simply spend the remaining of his days. You don't need to waste your energy worrying for us. In fact, worry about yourself and Elsword and Aisha."_

_"I understand. Before I leave, I want to tell you something about Raven before he left this world for a better one. He finally stopped having creases between his eyebrows and his hatred diminished!"_

_"I'm glad to hear that. May he forever be in peace."_

_"Yeah. I guess it's time to say goodbye.. Remember to tell Chung that I said hi."_

_Rena simply smiled sadly before embracing her once again and left in silence. Eve tightened her fists as Rena's sad smile reminded her of the lonely days on Altera before Elsword and the others befriended her. The gang have already broken apart. Raven was the first to leave. It's up to fate to see who will be taken away next. She closed her eyes and one thought came to mind._

_'My core hurts.'_

* * *

_Eve casually walked down the quiet road as she checked over her list to make sure she had everything. However, on her way home, her eyes fell upon a certain Dimension Witch who played with the swings on her own with a bright expression._

_"Aisha. What are you doing here?"_

_"Ooh, Eve! I'm still traveling around the world to see if they still need a magical girl like me. Of course, I'm taking a break right now."_

_"Without Elsword?"_

_"... Yeah, without Elsword."_

_Aisha's expression never wavered. In fact, her smile grew wider and brighter when Elsword was mentioned. Eve hugged the grocery bags closer to her chest as she quickly figured out why Elsword wasn't with her._

_"I'm a witch. A witch who controls time and distorts dimensions. My aging process had been slowed down as a result. I'm not immortal so I'll still die, but it'll take a while."_

_"It's too quiet."_

_"I agree! Without that brat, things have certainly gone quieter and boring without his usual antics. I mean.. Even during his dying moments, he was still loud and arguing with me about nonsense.. He's so annoying. This was simply two months ago."_

_"You tried to slow his aging process didn't you?"_

**_"It was for his sake.. No, it was for my own sake. For my own selfish reasons because I didn't want to lose him."_**

_Aisha's expression was calm. Just like Rena. Eve expected Rena to stay calm, but she never expected for the Dimension Witch to stay just as calm. Once again, her human friends have betrayed her expectations._

_"Elsword was loud to the end."_

_"Yeah. He matured when he became 16, but after he got to the age of 30, he quickly became childish again. Apparently, being mature for 14 years was too much."_

_Eve simply nodded her head for the lack of reaction towards Elsword's antics. Aisha sneaked a glance at Eve's grocery bags and sighed in relief. Chung was still alive._

_"So, how are you and Chung?"_

_"Good. It's unfortunate how both you and Rena have lost your partners while I still have Chung as my servant."_

_"Did Chung finally get promoted? He's no longer a "dog," but a "servant" now? Do give him my congratulations."_

_"Are you not coming back with me? He'll be delighted to see you again after so many years."_

_"Nah. He may be happy to see me, but.. If I see him, I may burst out in tears. After all, he's older than Elsword 22 days. I may say things that I'll regret so I'll pass. However, I'll visit in.. ten years! I promise!"_

_Aisha hopped off the swings and embraced Eve tightly yet careful not to let Eve drop her grocery bags. The embrace lasted for a few minutes before Aisha parted with misty eyes and a bright smile. As she walked away from Eve, she lively waved her arms back and forth. _

_"You better hurry back to Chung! And do please cook real food this time! For Chung's sake!"_

_Eve simply waited for Aisha to disappear from her sight before pushing herself up to leave. Under her breath, she softly muttered a response to Aisha's statement about her cooking._

_"How rude. After so many years, I've already mastered the skill of cooking instead of inventing machines to combine trash, wastes, and such to make "food." Don't underestimate me."_

* * *

Eve finally broke down as she let herself cry out for Chung's death. She wasn't ready at all. Compared to Rena and Aisha, she wasn't able to stay calm at all. She expected herself to be calm, but no.. She broke down instead.

Deep inside her core, she wondered why a NASOD such as herself was crying. Was it because her beloved Chung died? Was it because she finally understood the meaning behind his words when he confessed to her many years ago? Was it because of her greed and selfishness? Was it because she lied to herself? Was it because she tried to act brave to turn away from reality? So many questions were formed and overloaded her drive.

".. Why am I a NASOD? Why are humans so frail? Chung, tell me the answers to these questions. My system isn't responding to me."

Her eyes were blurred by the human tears. For Chung, she'll accept them as tears. She couldn't see anything around her. She could only see her partner in front of her. Her core hurts and her system is failing. Eve looked up and grasped Chung's cold hands and held it beside her cheek. She smiled like a human and spoke her last words to Chung.

_**"I love you too."**_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

So... What do you think? I know Add x Eve is like everywhere now, but.. Cheve will forever be my OTP! :3 So... Muahahahaha! As for the next time I'll appear to upload a new fanfic or even update.. It'll be a mystery. I have the chapters typed halfway, but.. I won't give you guys false hopes like last time. Just know that it'll be random updates.

Anyways.. Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
